Mr. Philips
Mr. Philips is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by protagonist Trevor Philips to himself. Fellow protagonists Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton also make an appearance in the opening cutscene. Mission Description After Franklin meets Michael at his house, they discuss business. While discussing business, a friend of Michael, Lester, mentions Trevor, whilst Michael assumes Trevor is dead. Whilst having sex with Ashley Butler, the ex-girlfriend of Johnny Klebitz, he overhears a news report on the recent jewelry store heist, where a witness quotes a line used by one of the robbers 'You forget a thousand things everyday, make sure this is one of them." A phrase often used by his believed to be dead friend and former crew member, Michael Townley. At this moment Johnny Klebitz storms towards Trevor, confronting him about his on-going affair with Ashley. While Trevor attempts to walk away from the confrontation, Johnny continues to express his anger, with Trevor ordering Johnny to pull down his pants, referring to him as a 'meth head' due to Johnny's clear substance addiction. Johnny then tells Trevor that he still loves Ashley, moments before Trevor throws Johnny to the ground and smashes a bottle over his head, At which point his head is repeatedly stomped on by Trevor, killing him, with Ashley, Ron and Wade watching in horror. After this altercations, Trevor, Wade and Ron drive to a Lost hangout where Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons were. After announcing and mocked Johnny's death, Trevor chases the Lost to their trailer park, where he kills all of them, including Terry and Clay. Afterwards, Trevor and Ron drive to a trailer belonging to Aztecas leader, Ortega. After pushing his trailer into the adjacent river, Trevor can kill or spare Ortega, solidifying his new position as Blaine County's meth and gun king. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: * Drive to Grapeseed * Confront Terry, Clay and the other Lost MC Members * Follow the van to their hideout * Kill every last Lost MC member Characters *Trevor Philips *Ron Jakowski *Wade Hebert *Johnny Klebitz *Terry Thorpe *Clay Simons *Ashley Butler *Ortega *Michael De Santa *Franklin Clinton Enemies * The Lost Brotherhood Deaths *Johnny Klebitz - Killed by Trevor for expressing his anger towards him. *Terry Thorpe - Killed by Trevor during the shootout. *Clay Simons - Killed by Trevor during the shootout. *Ortega - (optional) Can be killed by Trevor in an attempt to rule the criminal empire in Blaine County. The other option is to let him go by returning to Trevor's truck in which Trevor says "I think he gets the message". *Ashley Butler - Can be killed by Trevor after he kills Johnny but a news report will still say that she dies after having participated in a heroin orgy. Trivia * This mission finally confirms the death of Johnny Klebitz, who was rumored to have died in the Second Trailer and the leaked audio file. The scene where Trevor pushes Ortega's trailer into the river can be seen in the same Trailer. * It also confirms the deaths of Terry and Clay, members of the Lost MC and friends of Johnny in The Lost and Damned. * Angus Martin is the only Lost MC buddy of Johnny to not appear in this mission. * After Johnny dies, Trevor can go back to his corpse and find his head busted open, showing his brain. Also, if the player tries to approach Ashley, she will run away. * Ashley can be killed after Trevor kills Johnny, although killing her won't fail the mission or affect the story. * Ashley dies after having participated in a heroin orgy after this mission, reported on Weazel News. Gallery DeadJohnny-GTAV.jpg|Johnny lying dead after Trevor's attack. DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV.jpg|Ashley mourning over Johnny. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V